


Maybe Someday...

by anoblebattle



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoblebattle/pseuds/anoblebattle
Summary: Trying out this writing style/format for this year's SQACC2.Written in Regina's POV
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15
Collections: Swan Queen Advent Calendar Collection 2





	Maybe Someday...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Maybe Someday... [Fanmix]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701447) by [anoblebattle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoblebattle/pseuds/anoblebattle). 



Your yellow bug crossed

My world shaken and challenged

Scared to lose Henry

For his sake, I tried

You accepted and believed

Trust given, Grateful

Co-parents, Best Friends

Built a strong relationship

I fell hard for you

Thought you felt the same

Maybe expected too much

I can't not love you

Still thankful to you

Wish maybe someday we will

Love you from afar


End file.
